Voting:First Cohort Members and Up/General Policies
Hi, guys! Seeing as 23 September 2018 isn't very far from now, the policies are among the most pressing matters that need to be tended to. Time created a solid set of policies for all members to follow, should this vote pass. Commenting your opinions are encouraged, regardless of whether or not you're in the team! Please bear in mind this will determine the kind of wiki we'll become, so use your voice and vote wisely. P.S. These are not all the policies; these are only the general policies! General Policies Age According to the Children Online Privacy Protection Act, any website that is collecting the data of children ages 13 and below are required to abide by a certain law. Because of this, no child 13 and under are permitted on this wikia. Violation of this law will result in an indefinite ban. This applies to those in the States, its territories, and the UK. If you are in the EEA (European Economic Area), excluding the UK, then you would fall under the jurisdiction of the General Data Protection Regulation. This law states that those under the age of 16 in the EEA are subject to the same terms as those who fall under the COPPA law. Because of this, and because we don't want to get in trouble, those who are under 16 years of age who live in the EEA will not be allowed to edit on the wikia - Violation of this law will result in an indefinite ban. For other countries, these laws can be changed. For example, there are no laws regarding these issues within Australia as the government believes this will up to the discretion of the parents. Whereas in a country such as China, it applies to those who would be considered ‘minors’. Please check with your local laws and whether you are allowed to be involved with this site. For more information on the COPPA law and GDPR, please refer to this for COPPA and this for GDPR. Thank you. Vandalism This relates to any action caused to deliberately damage the content in the wiki. This includes replacing pages with offensive or nonsensical content. This will result in a warning. The second time will result in a ban. The third time will result in a permanent ban. This includes spamming of the wiki of whatever sort. The length of the first ban will be up to the administration team and the extent of the damage caused. Inappropriate Usernames Usernames including any form of inappropriate word or message will result in being asked to change it and if the user refuses to do so, will result in an immediate ban. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppeting involves one person having two accounts under different usernames without informing the people around you. This includes using two accounts at the same time, trying to circumvent a ban through creating a new identity. This does not include users transferring to a different account, however only one can be used at any given time. The discovery of sockpuppetry will lead to a ban, based on how constantly they used each account. Personal attacks Any form of attack against another user will be taken to the administration team to be dealt with accordingly. This includes insults, vandalising their characters and pages, among other things. This may result in a warning, a temporary or an infinite ban. It depends on the severity of the situation. Language Most swear words are censored but if used excessively and in a manner deemed inappropriate by an administrator, then it will result in a kick (if on chat), especially if another user expresses discomfort with the words being used. Within a roleplay, moderate cursing may be used but nothing too inappropriate and even then, the word should be censored (e.g sh-t). If one of the users in the roleplay becomes uncomfortable then they should take it to someone on the administration team. Templates It is compulsory that for any code that you use, you must have express permission from the creator to use it. Whether this be an entire template or small sections of a code to use for your own design. The only exception for this is when a code is known to be free for all. If you are unsure about whether you can use a code or not, then it is safer to ask. If it is found that you have used coding without permission, it will result in a warning. After a warning, it is an immediate block. The amount of time is left to the discretion of the administration team, taking into account several factors. Inactivity If a user is inactive for three months, then their characters will be deleted from the Models list. On the other hand, if a reserved model has not been used for four months, then they are removed with the user unable to re-reserve them for another month. However, a user with special rights (such as Consuls, Centurions, Augurs, etc.) are only allowed a month of inactivity before these titles are stripped. Users with administration rights are allowed a month of inactivity before they are warned. If they do not make 5 administration edits in the next week, then it is grounds for demotion. However, if a reason is given by the user for the inactivity and gives an approximate date of return, then rights will be protected. Nevertheless, if it's a long period of time, the user will be encouraged to step down. Votes For Vote (+10) #User:YorkieWolf #TakeMeToTheHole #Pope Xer #LordNoodleXIV # #HaleTheKing #Sonofapollo Owl Me #Time # # Against Vote (-0) Comments Mostly good with this just disagree about the cursing. I think all levels of cursing should be allowed as long as * it isn't hate speech (that should be censored) *the other roleplayer is comfortable with that level of cursing as well Cursing can be a distinctive characteristic for characters so I think limiting it can limit who the person (character) is I'm with Yorkie on this one. Plus in my experience, regulation on cursing doesn't end up being enforced. : TakeMeToTheHole Category:Voting1stCohort Finished Category:Policies